moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstro City
Monstro City is a densely-populated city where the game, Moshi Monsters is situated. It is home to Moshlings and Monsters and features stores, buildings and scenery. Although there are many users, there is only one visible home on the map, however other monster's houses can be seen on Main Street, Sludge Street, Ooh La Lane, The Port, Candy Cane Caves, Bleurgh Beach, and Gift Island. On the bottom right hand of Monstro City is Music Island, which was discovered in March 2012. It is home to Bobbi SingSong and Woolly Blue Hoodoos. Locations in Monstro City Places that can't be visited are in bold, Mission places are underlined. *The Port *Main Street *Sludge Street *Volcano *Moshi Fun Park *Puzzle Palace *Home *Gift Island *Ooh La Lane *Moshling Garden *Candy Cane Caves *Bleurgh Beach *Haunted Mansion *'Mount Sillimanjaro' *Observatory *'Wobbly Woods' *'Strangeglove's Hideout' *'Dock' *'Mushroom Valley' *'Swamp' *'Fiery Castle' *Party Palace Below is a chart that displays areas with specific colours depending on their accessibility. Key: Locations on Music Island Places that can't be visited are in bold, Mission places are underlined. *Moshi TV Studios *Rhapsody 2 *'Sandy Drain Hotel' *Cirque Du Moshi *Unknown Zone *Gombala Gombala Jungle *Jollywood *Trembly Stadium **No! Sushi *'Shipwreck' *'Bobbi Singsong's Yoga Retreat' *'Temple' *'Spooky Castle' *'Beach' *'Airport' *'Woolly Hoodoo Jungle' *'Stardust Street' (Habitat of Quirky Koalas) Map Original Current Buildings and Shops *Home (shown on Map) (or press the Home Button found at the bottom-right corner (and top-right corner) of your screen. This only works when your monster walks outside, or when you are playing in the Puzzle Palace). *Dress Up Room (Shown on Map) *Gross-ery Store (Main Street) *Moshling Seed Cart (Main Street) *Yukea (Main Street) *Bizarre Bazaar (Main Street) *The Daily Growl (Main Street) *Katsuma Klothes (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Poppet's Closet (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Diavlo's Duds (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Furi Fashion (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Zommer's Drop Dead Threads (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Luvli Looks (Marketplace) (Sludge Street) *Horrods (Sludge Street) *Dodgy Dealz (Sludge Street) *For Rent Building (Sludge Street) *Games Starcade (Sludge Street) *Help Building (Ooh La Lane) *Ice-Scream Parlor (Ooh La Lane) *Print Workshop (Ooh La Lane) *New Houses (Ooh La Lane) *Tyra's Spa (formerly Gabby's Café) (Ooh La Lane) *Googenheim (Ooh La Lane) *Puzzle Palace (Shown on Map) *Party Palace (Shown on Map) *Cloudy Cloth Clipper (The Port) (occasionally) *Barrel Building (The Port) *Babs' Boutique (The Port) *Bar (The Port) *Super Seeds (The Port) *Colourama (The Port) *Paws 'N' Claws (The Port) *Purple Tent (The Port) *Yellow Gift Shop (Gift Island) *Postcard Shop (Gift Island) *Video Gifts (Gift Island) *Mystery Gifts (Gift Island) *Factory (Gift Island) *Rare 'n' Scare (Growl Mansion) *Baz Barnacle's (Bleurgh Beach) *Boot-eek! (Bleurgh Beach) *Kate's Deck N' Sails (Bleurgh Beach) *McDolphins (Bleurgh Beach) *Fiery Castle (can't be visited) *Cabin (Mount Sillimanjaro) (can't be visited) Games *Flutterby Field (Main Street) *En-Gen (Main Street) *Moshling Boshling (Main Street) (accessed by clicking on the picnickers Lila Tweet and Pete Slurp) *The Underground Disco (Game) (underground) *Ice Scream! (Ooh La Lane) *Moshi Fun Park (shown on the Map) *Ecto's Cave (underground) *Puzzle Palace (shown on Map) *Party Palace (shown on Map) *Super Moshi Missions (Volcano, or the SM button in your home) *Moshi Cupcakes (Cupcake Cavern in the Candy Cane Caves) *Thump O Glump (Sludge Street) Map Monstro City Map InGame Map.png Category:Locations Category:Moshi Monsters